What you Mean to me
by MelRyderLove43
Summary: AJ and Punk have been dating for four months. Their relationship is good, and going well, and they loved one another, but after awhile…things grow old, but can Punk save it in time, and show AJ how much she means to him as long with showing the rest of the world how important she is, and give AJ the feeling she's always wanted to have? Quick one-shot!


**A/N: Hey guys! :D Yes, I have written another AJ/Punk fic, but this time, it's only a ones-shot! This one is for a really good friend of mine, Lori! I hope you enjoy it Lori! & of course, thank you to everyone else who has taken the time to read this, it means a lot! (:**

AJ Lee and CM Punk have been dating for the past four months. Things were going well between the two, they were happy with one another, they loved each other, but was that enough?

AJ sighed as she sat down on the bed, her relationship with Punk wasn't what she thought it would be. It wasn't a bad one, it just…wasn't what she thought it would be.

Though, she wasn't disappointed, she didn't really have a reason to be. She should've been happy, she didn't expect him to be so willing to go out with her, especially after she had pushed him through a table awhile back.

_[Flashback]_

_CM Punk and Daniel Bryan were in the middle of an intense match, beating each other endlessly. Sometime into the match, AJ's music came on, and she skipped around the ring, trying so hard to get either of them to pay attention to her._

_But they never even glanced her way, they just kept going at it._

_After awhile, AJ grew sick of skipping around, she had enough. So, she got out a table, set it up and climbed up to the second rope._

_Daniel Bryan came to her "rescue" first as he stood in front of the table, telling her not to do it, waving his arms like a wild man while AJ just stood there, a confused look on her face as she ran a hand through her hair._

_Moments later, Punk had climbed on the rope, doing the same as Bryan, telling her not to do it, and for a moment, AJ seemed as if she had changed her mind._

_She wrapped her arms around Punk's neck, and kissed him. She kissed him hard, and then pulled away and looked at him._

_Next thing Punk knew, he went through a table, taking Daniel Bryan with him while AJ stood on the ropes chanting, "yes, yes, yes!"_

_[End of flashback]_

After that night, AJ couldn't get Punk out of her head, or the way his lips against hers made her feel, so she went to his hotel room, said she didn't know what she was thinking, that she was sorry, and they starting dating a few weeks later.

Now that they were four months into their relationship, AJ started to get the feeling that Punk no longer wanted to be with her, that he had gotten tired of her, bored of her.

A freshly showered Punk walked over to AJ, "what's the matter, small stuff?" He asked her as he took a seat next to her.

"Nothing," she smiled slightly before kissing him lightly.

Punk studied her, "don't lie, what's wrong?" He asked again, this time his voice was much more firm this time around, but it wasn't harsh.

AJ sighed as she looked up, "Punk….you love me, don't you?" She asked him, her voice was a low whisper as she asked him, and she had looked down at her lap, playing with her thumbs.

Punk looked at her in shock, he was a little hurt by this question. "AJ…of course I love you, how could you think otherwise?"

AJ could only shrug, "I don't know…I just thought you grew bored of me or something…like you only stayed with me out of guilt."

Punk looked at her, "small stuff, that's ridiculous. I'm with you because I love you," he smiled as he lifted her head up, and stroked her cheek, "I'm crazy about you, I dig crazy chicks, remember?" He winked.

AJ giggled, "I remember."

"I know we haven't done much lately, or haven't been able to spend a lot of time together, but I love you, and I don't know what I would do with out you," he went on to say. "Do you remember our first fight?" He asked as he sat on the bed, and pulled AJ into his arms.

"I wish I could forget it," she whispered into his chest as she traced his tattoos.

_[Flashback]_

_Punk wasn't in a good mood, and he began to take it out on AJ, he didn't want to take it out on AJ, it just seemed as if he didn't have a choice._

_He couldn't let AJ in, he couldn't let his wall down, that just seemed ridiculous._

"_AJ! Just leave it alone! Just leave me alone!" He yelled as he threw his hands up in the air. _

_**Can't blame you for thinking that you never really knew me at all. I tried to deny you, but nothing ever made feel so wrong.**_

"_Punk, as much as you stand there and yell at me to leave you alone, the more I'm going to try and get you to open up! Punk, just let me in!" _

_**I thought I was protecting you, from everything that I go through, but I know that we got lost along the way.**_

_Punk sighed as he looked at his girlfriend friend of a month and a half, they'd been fighting for the last hour and a half._

_**Here I am with all my heart, I hope you understand. **_

"_I can't let you in, AJ. I just can't," he said as he ran a hand through his hair._

_**I know I let you down, but I'm never gonna make that mistake again.**_

"_You can if you try," she said softly. _

_Punk took a seat as he sat down, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be yelling at you, you don't deserve it, you're the best girlfriend I have ever had," he admitted quietly as he sighed, and laid down on his back on the bed._

_**You brought me closer to who I really am, come take my hand, I want the world to see what you mean to me. What you mean to me**_

_AJ laid next to him, "so you wanna tell me what's going on in that never stops running mind of yours?" _

"_It's going to sound ridiculous," he sighed._

"_This fight…is ridiculous," she whispered to him._

"_I know.." he whispered back._

_**Just know that I'm sorry, I never wanted to make you feel so small.**_

"_I hate when you yell at me like that, it reminds me of Daniel," she honestly admitted to him. _

"_I know, I'm sorry. I hate that I remind you of him, I'll get better at this, I promise," he said, wrapping an arm around her. _

_**Our story is just beginning, we'll let the truth break down these walls, oh yeah.**_

"_I want you to let me in more, you have to. This…this isn't healthy for you, or for us."_

"_I know, I will," he promised._

_**And every time I think of you, I think of how you pushed me through, and showed me how much better I could be.**_

"_While we're laying here, talking about our feelings…I've come to realize how much of a better person I can be," he admitted quietly. _

"_Punk, you were already a good person," she whispered back. _

"_But I'm better because of you," he said as she brought AJ closer to him._

_**Here I am with all my heart, I hope you understand. I know I let you down, but I'm never gonna make that mistake again.**_

"_I like it better when you talk," she said as she looked up at him and smiled._

_He smiled back, "come to think of it, I like it better too."_

_**You brought me closer to who I really am, come take my hand. I want the world to see what you mean to me. What you mean to me, yeah.**_

"_Good," she said as she kissed him softly. "Love you," she whispered._

_**You make me feel like I'm myself, instead of being someone else. I wanna live that everyday. **_

"_Love you more," he said as he kissed her back._

_**You say what no one would say, You know exactly how to get to me. You know it's what I need, it's what I need, yeah.**_

"_Thanks for not giving up on me," he said after a few moments of neither of them saying anything,_

_**Here I am with all my heart, I hope you understand(I hope you understand). I know I let you down, but I'm never gonna make that mistake again(That mistake again).**_

"_Punk, I would never give up on you, you mean everything to me."_

_**You brought me closer to who I really am, so come take my hand, I want the world to see what you mean to me, what you mean to me**_

"_You mean everything to me, too." _

"_So…are we okay now, right? The fight is over?"_

_Punk chuckled, "yes, we're fine, and the fight is over."_

"_Good," she whispered. "I hate fighting with you."_

_[End of flashback]_

"I don't," he said. "That fight brought us closer, and it made me realize that you're my world, and that I would be lost without you."

AJ smiled slightly, "Punk, you would be just fine."

He shook his head, "I wouldn't. I mean that. Do you wanna go out tonight?"

AJ nodded, "sounds nice, where to?"

"Anywhere. I just wanna take tonight to show the world what you mean to me," he whispered as he looked into her eyes, and kissed her deeply.

"Sounds like a dream come true," she said, that's all AJ wanted all along from him. All she wanted was for Punk to show the world what she meant to him.

**A/N: Well…Lori, how was this? Okay? Crappy? For everyone else who read, what did you think? Thanks for reading, you're all amazing! Leave me some thoughts, reviews are the best! (: **


End file.
